A meta-shopping site is a network site that allows customers to browse item offerings from a variety of online merchants. Customers may then decide to purchase items based, for example, on price comparisons, shipping costs, item availability, item selection, and/or other factors. Typically, merchants supply a data feed representing their online catalog to the meta-shopping site. When a customer seeks more information about an item or wants to purchase the item, the customer may be redirected to a network site of the respective merchant.